Curse of the Golden Flower (my version)
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Based of the movie, Curse of the Golden flower, with my OC in the mix. Who knows maybe she can fix the scandals in the movies before the Empress Phoenix kills her and maybe save Prince Zhai(Jai)'s life. You gotta read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Basic Statistics**

Name: Yue Song

Age: 20 (Won't age during the story and since she'll be there for 3 years I'm guessing that Prince Jai is 20 when he comes back, his older brother is 25, and his younger brother I'm guessing is 16 during the movie.)

Nationality: American

Socioeconomic Level as a child: B+ average

Socioeconomic Level as an adult: Straight As

Hometown: Chinatown, Manhattan

Current Residence: Chinatown, Manhattan, Imperial Palace during the movie

Occupation: College student (Wants to be a hair stylist like her grandmother Jiang Song)

Income: none

Talents/Skills: Sing, dance, and hairdressing

Salary: none

Birth order: 11/24/86

Siblings: Has none

Spouse: Has none yet

Children: Caring, kind, can be strict but never lays a hand on a child without parent's permission depending on the child.

Grandparents: Takes great care when they visit, have fun times when old time music is on the radio, and would tell each other stories to pass the time when there's nothing on TV.

Grandchildren: Has none

Significant Others: talks to Prince Jai but can tell he can be easily manipulated. She tries her best to lead him to the right path

Relationship skills: can be kind or a badass depending on the person.

 **Physical Characteristics** : 

Height: 5 ft 3 in

Weight: 180 trying to get 130

Race: Chinese/Mexican

Eye Color: brown

Hair Color: brown

Glasses or contact lenses: No

Skin color: light tan

Shape of Face: ovelish-round

Distinguishing features: None

How does she dress: If it's everyday she wears comfortable casual, but for a special occasion it is formal depending on the occasion.

Mannerisms: sometimes thought not often speaks before she things of what to say.

Habits: plays with her hair, and shakes her leg when she sits if she's nervous.

Health: good health. Only had 2 surgeries in her life: one for a broken toe that required 2 screws when she was a child, and the other one was removal of 2 ovarian cysts in her body when she was 18.

Hobbies: writing, dancing, and hairdressing.

Favorite Sayings: Take the day one step at a time.

Speech patterns: sometimes scrambled, but not often.

Disabilities: Has a speaking disability.

Style: Classy

Greatest flaw: Speaks before thinks.

Best quality: Intelligence

 **Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes**

Character's short-term goals in life: To lose weight to be healthy.

Character's long-term goals in life: To have a happy long job to enjoy retirement in the end.

How does Character see herself: Put other people's problems before hers and thinks of herself as a plain Jane.

How self-confident is the character: About 20% of the time she questions herself depending on the situations to make sure she makes the right choice.

Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof: 50/50 of the time. She believes you can't have one without the other as they go hand in hand.

What would most embarrass this character: Going out during the day and forget to make sure her shoes match.

 **Emotional Characteristics**

Strengths/Weaknesses: Strengths: Goes give up a challenge. Weakness: Sometimes too stubborn to finish a challenge.

Introvert or Extrovert: Ambivert (50/50)

How does the character deal with anger: Needs to be alone so she won't hurt or be rude to anyone until it passes.

With sadness: Wants someone to hug her in a comforting way.

With conflict: Does a pro and cons list on both sides.

With change: Not well at first but after a few days to get use to change, she gets used to it.

With loss: If the loss is too great, she will go through depression nearly so bad, she'll stay in bed for what it seems like weeks though in reality only days.

What does the character want out of life: Just to survive and live a happy life.

What would the character like to change in her life: The fact that she second guesses herself and wants to lighten up on her perfectionism for she strives for 100% or 3 stars that she hates it.

What motivates this character: Proving people wrong.

What frightens this character: Lightening and nightmares.

What makes this character happy: Jokes, games, stories, and music.

Is the character judgmental of others: Depending on the person.

Is the character generous or stingy: Depending on the person she can be both.

Is the character generally polite or rude: Depending on the person she can be both.

 **Spiritual Characteristics**

Does the character believe in God: She's Roman Catholic so she does believe in God.

What are the character's spiritual beliefs: That everyone has a guardian angel, following the 10 commandments, and to always ask for forgiveness to help one's self.

Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life: Yes.

 **How the Character is involved in the Story**

Character's role in the movie: She's Prince Jai's love interest but also tries to find the truth before it's destroyed.

Scene where character first appears: After watching the movie premier, she thinks of what would've happen if things ended differently. Her grandmother heard her wish and used a chant to make her wish come true. Soon enough the character will wake up in Ancient China where she will be adopted in a small village not far from the palace.

Relationships with other characters:

1\. Emperor Ping: Respects him with high authority. She does know his flaws and tries to guide him, if she's ask, as well as trying to reason. She doesn't cross him but did once when she and Jai tried to run away together. She got punished and accepted it grateful that it wasn't worst. She's the only one besides 2 more that knows the truth and tried very hard to tell him everything before it's too late.

2\. Empress Phoenix: Scared of her. Even though Empress Phoenix is a victimize villain Yue gives her no love since she found out the Empress was sleeping with her step-son. She thinks that's abuse. She tries hard to avoid her unless she's called on but if she must, she wouldn't mind being a bitch and give her a taste of her own medicine.

3\. Prince Jai: She was shy around him at first, she grew to love him properly after knowing each other. After the 2 tried to run away and get married, the king didn't punish the 2 harshly but as a result, Jai was sent to the frontier for 3 years and Yue lost her privilege, up to the point where she's stuck in her room unless she needs to work out, or summoned by a royal.

4\. Crown Prince Wan: Like an older brother to her. Though they don't talk much given he has royal duties the 2 still make time to at least talk about her time, stories, and advice. The most she can do is guide him if he's in trouble but always tells him that it's his choice what to do. She knows what his step mother is doing to him and would give examples of the consequences hoping it would open his eyes.

5\. Prince Yu: Though he's the youngest and tend to be by himself, Yue noticed that something is a bit off with him. He doesn't like to be the youngest and wants to prove to his father that he can take on a challenge that's normally is put on someone older. Yue wants to help him but he pushes her away thinking he can do this on his own. But that will soon prove to be his downfall.

6\. Imperial Physician Jiang: Though Yue is used to regular doctors from her time, she gives the royal doctor a lot of respect given his herbal medicine works. It's thanks to him that Yue has a proper diet and a workout routine to keep her healthy. It's probably because his name is the same as her grandmother's that she thinks of him as a friend and mentor.

7\. Chan: Yue and Chan know each other when they pass the halls when Chan gives the Empress her medicine though it would always be brief. Yue knows that Chan and Wan were seeing each other and Yue didn't have the heart telling her that his is her half-brother but at the same time she knows it's wrong not to tell her the truth given that it would also reveal who her mother is.

8\. Mrs. Jiang: Yue knows she's Wan's mother as well as Chan's. She also knows the truth on why she was in prison. The Emperor was given a proposal and was told that if he turns it down, his family will be hunted and killed. He couldn't bear to see his family killed so he made his first wife believed he was an evil man and out her family in prison in order to save his son. She doesn't know the truth and refuse to.

How character is different at the end of the movie from when the movie began: Jai will not kill himself but instead go against his mother to end her manipulation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was December 21, 2006 in China. 5 days away from Christmas. At a movie theater, 2 people walked out after watching the premier of the newest movie by Zhang Yimou called Curse of the Golden Flower. The 2 people were Jiang Song and her granddaughter Yue Song. Every holiday, and every birthday, Yue and her parents would go to China so the family would be together on special days. Jiang and Yue were very close since the day Yue was born. Yue would travel from America to China to be with her even though it would be a short time. Yue stayed with her grandmother an extra month this time since her birthday is in November and sometimes it would be on the same day as Thanksgiving. So why not stay until new years to be with her grandmother? Anyway, as the 2 walked out they started talking.

"That was a good movie. Though not as visually beautiful as Hero with Jet Lee or House of the Flying Daggers." Said Yue.

Her grandmother said, "I'm surprise they used elements from Thunderstorm. I haven't seen that play in years but yet this movie almost got it down perfectly. Did you like the ending?"

Yue said, "Sort of. I thought it would be a happy ending. I mean the queen wasn't being poison, yet she manipulated her son, abused her step-son, and destroyed the lives of hundreds."

Her grandmother asked, "Do you think the story would change if there was one more person?"

Yue said, "Maybe. If I was there, I would knock some sense into that prince and recognize the manipulation. I mean the queen probably faked those documents."

Her grandmother nodded. "That has happened before. But the main point is, did you like the movie?"

Yue smiled at her. "I did grandma. Did you?"

She replied, "Immensely. Brings back a lot of memories when I would sneak away from home to read the history books of the Tang Dynasty."

Yue asked, "The events of the movie, did it really happened?"

Her grandmother replied, "No. The title of the movie is taken from the last line of Qi Dynasty poem written by the rebel leader Emperor Huang Chao who was also the Emperor of the Qi Dynasty that was at war against the Later Tang Dynasty. Huang Chao had composed the poem "On the Chrysanthemum, after failing the Imperial Examination" (不第後賦菊/不第后赋菊) or simply "Chrysanthemum": 'When autumn comes on Double Ninth Festival, / my flower [the chrysanthemum] will bloom and all others perish. / When the sky-reaching fragrance [of the chrysanthemum] permeates Chang'an, / the whole city will be clothed in golden armor.' They had to change the plot and the characters but it's sort of the same as in history."

Yue said, "I need to touch up on my Chinese history lessons to tell the difference." Her grandmother giggled as she patted her back.

At the house, Yue was reading her book as her grandmother was cooking dinner. "Do you know when you're going back to America?"

Yue said, "3 days after New Year's Day. Sorry mom and dad can't join us this year. To think I got the scholarship and they still have to work."

Her grandmother said, "Well, being a hairstylist like yours truly isn't a cakewalk either. After one nasty boss after another you feel like you want to rip your hair out or destroy the dummy-head's but as soon as you started to give up, there is always that one challenge that proves not only you wrong but also the bosses wrong. Next thing you know, you're one of the most infamous hairstylist in the country." She put down the spoon and walked over to her and gently cupped her face as Yue looked up at her smiling. "And you and I have the same talent so there is nothing to worry about." Her grandmother kissed Yue's fore-head and went back to the kitchen to cook.

Yue asked, "How did you and grandpa meet?"

Grandma replied, "We meet after WW2. I was at a safe house after the bombing in Japan that ended the war and I was repairing my house when I saw this wounded solder come to the house. He was from America who fought against the Japanese and the Nazis. He came to my old village to see if his parents were still around and that's when we meet. He helped me rebuild my house and soon enough we were courting and then married. He took me to America when I was pregnant and soon enough we had your father. We've been married for nearly 51 years. After he died I came back home here."

Yue asked, "You miss him huh?"

Grandma said, "He was my first love and those are hard to forget. And once you find your significant other and he's gone, the world seems scary. If it wasn't for you, your parents would've put me in a home."

Yue smiled. "And then I would bust you out like 'The One that Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest." The 2 laughed.

Grandma said, "I can see you doing something like that. And that will be the reason why you'll stay in China permanently."

After some silence Yue asked gently, "Do you miss the Royals before the communist revolution?"

Her grandmother stopped cooking. After more silence, she replied, "I'm from a generation where the Emperor at the time wasn't leveled head. Say what you will about the Last Emperor movie and how it's mostly Hollywood but him betraying his country, that was real. Though there weren't really kind royals to outcount the bad ones, we survived long and well. As for me missing them, there would be times I would yet there would be time when I don't."

Yue got up from her spot and went to hug her grandmother. "Please come home to America. I'll take care proper care of you. I'll cook, clean, we'll tell stories, and have lovely walks in the park."

Her grandmother smiled and pets her granddaughter's arms. "I wish I could my moonlight, but this is my home and I wish die and to be buried here. And I'm not alone here. I have friends here that take good care of me, neighbors that check up on me, and cousins here, though old, make sure I have a leveled head. There's nothing to worry about."

Yue pouted. "But I can't help it. You're my favorite grandma."

Her grandma giggled. "I'm your only grandmother."

"All the more reasons why you're my favorite." Said Yue.

As they ate dinner Yue's grandmother asked, "Sorry for being an old fashion grandma but, have you meet anyone yet?"

Yue said, "No I haven't grandma. There isn't anyone that caught be interest. That and I don't even know what's my type yet."

Her grandma said, "Your mother should've let you date when you were in high school. At least back then you'll find out what your type is. She also should've taught you how to drive."

Yue said, "Well she and dad are paying for it now. They're my taxi drivers unless I find a driving school they can approve."

Her grandma said jokily, "Or maybe your husband can teach you."

Yue said, "Don't start on that. I know I'm not dating but I swear if you hire a matchmaker, no Brue Lee for a month and I pick the month."

Her grandma said, "Alright, alright. I'll ease off. But can't help but worry about you."

Yue sighs. "I know your worried but I got to focus on my career first grandma."

Her grandma held her hand. "I just want you to be happy. I know you're still young but I want to make sure you happy and not live life with regret."

Yue smiled. "Trust me that's never going to happen."

Her grandmother smiled. "I hate to see your innocence tarnish but I hope you do life a happy life."

That night while Yue was asleep, her grandma left the house and went to a local temple. As she kneeled down and pray to the Buddha statue, she asked, "Please watch over my granddaughter. Send her to her true love, even if it means I can never see her again. She is still naïve and needs to learn that the world isn't all as it seems to be. Send her to the prince worthy of her and take good care of her."

After she prayed in Yue's room, she started to disappear from her bed. Soon she was gone. When her grandmother returned home, and saw she was gone, she got her money and keys. "Hope there's a midnight showing," She arrived at the movie theater, paid to watch the movie again and since she was the only one, she got some popcorn and sat in the middle as the movie started. "Wonder what changes will happen this time."


End file.
